


Commitment for a Courtier

by JAKQ7111



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Courtly Love, Dimimari is there if you squint, F/M, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Supportive Golden Deer, The Great Fódlan Bakeoff (Fire Emblem), commitment ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111
Summary: A year after the war ends, Ignatz travels back to Edmund to visit Marianne, and to finally tell her how he feels.For Great Fodlan Bake-Off 2.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Commitment for a Courtier

It had been over a year since the war ended, and Fódlan was united under the banner of Faerghus. The former Blue Lions had all gone their separate ways, building their new lives as free individuals. Ignatz had spent the last year traveling the continent as a freelance artist, painting the beauty he saw in the world and making his coin by selling his work to the nobles he encountered. Of course, there was always one noble in particular who was always on his mind, and with whom he was currently traveling to reunite after a year apart, only writing periodic letters to communicate.

Marianne had spent the last year back home in Edmund, receiving tutelage from her adoptive father on how to become the fairest, kindest noblewoman she could be. Despite her natural shyness, she had a real grace about her in the court, and she was humble enough to connect with the common people and listen to their plights. It was these qualities and more which endeared Ignatz to the holy woman, were what motivated him to write to her every month, and what brought him to Edmund today to talk with her.

It was nearing dusk when Ignatz arrived at Margrave Edmund's manor, a small bouquet of lily of the valley in his hand. He made sure to pick up her favorite flowers on the way; anything for this lovely woman. Steeling his nerves, he approached the front door, quickly rapping on it. Before long, he was greeted by Marianne herself, clad in her favorite blue dress. Her face lit up when she saw the artist at the door.

“Oh, Ignatz!” she greeted her guest. “What a surprise seeing you here. You didn't tell me you were coming to visit!”

“Y-yeah...I wanted it to be a surprise.” he replied, bowing slightly in her presence. “Oh, and before I forget...these are for you.” he brought the bouquet out from behind his back. “I know you like lily of the valley, and I wanted to give you something nice.”

Marianne couldn't help but smile and blush when she saw Ignatz present the flowers to her. “They're lovely!” she took them from him, closing her eyes as she deeply inhaled their fragrance. “You remembered my favorite.”

“Anything for you, Marianne.” the artist blushed himself. He wasn't used to making bold gestures, but if all went as planned, he would be performing the boldest act he'd perform in his life very shortly. He hadn't just come to Edmund to see her; he had come to confess his love for her, and hopefully propose marriage to the woman he's adored from afar for all these years.

“Uh...Marianne?” he continued, the nerves getting to him more and more. “There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about. Is that alright?”

“Of course it is.” Marianne replied, smiling softly at him. “Here, I'll make us some tea. Is lavender alright?”

“That's my favorite tea.” the artist's hazel eyes shimmered. “I'd love to have some with you.”

“It's mine as well.” the holy woman poured a cup of lavender tea for herself and one for Ignatz. “Now please, sit down. What did you want to tell me?”

Ignatz sipped his tea in silence for a moment. This was it. It was why he came here after a year of traveling alone, with nothing but Marianne's letters to keep him company. He knew if he didn't work up the courage to confess to her now, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Steeling himself, he finally spoke up. “M-Marianne...” he looked deep into her warm brown eyes, smiling softly and blushing furiously at her. “We've known each other for over six years now, and over all that time, I've grown more and more fond of you. Your letters and encouragement were what kept me going this whole year I've been on my own. Well, I want my wandering days to come to an end, so I can build a life with you. I love you, Marianne. Will you marry me?” he pulled a small jewelry box out of his coat pocket, presenting her with a small sapphire set in a silver band. “I know it's not the biggest ring in the world...but I would really like you to have it. What do you say?”

“Ignatz...” Marianne breathed, eyes welling up. “It really is a beautiful ring...but I can't accept this. I'm sorry.”

The artist's heart sank. He honestly should have seen this answer coming, but it still caught him off-guard. “I...I'm sorry, Marianne...” his voice shook as he closed the box and set it in his lap. “I should've known you couldn't love me back. You're way too good for me...” he swallowed a heavy lump in his throat, looking down and trying as hard as he could not to cry.

“It...it's not that.” the holy woman replied, covering Ignatz's shaking hand with her own. “I love you, too. I really do. You've always been so nice and supportive of me, even when I didn't think I deserved it. It's just...well...I'm engaged.” she held up her left hand, showing off the blue diamond and gold ring she wore. “Dimitri proposed to me last week. I tried to write to you, but I guess you were already on your way here when it happened. I'm really sorry, Ignatz.”

And that's when the dam burst. Marianne's explanation hit Ignatz right where it hurt. She did love him back, but he had been too slow, and someone else got to her first. He knew she and Dimitri were close, but he had no idea he wanted to marry her, too. He removed his glasses, buried his head in his hands, and sobbed, letting all of his emotions out.

Marianne stood up, walked over to the distraught artist, and cradled his head in her arms, gentling stroking his greenish-blond hair in an attempt to comfort her dear friend. She really did adore him, even if they couldn't marry because of her promise to Dimitri, whom she loved just as much. This was a dilemma that the holy woman found herself in. If only there were a way she could marry both of them. And that's when inspiration struck her. She pulled away, knelt down before Ignatz, and took his hands in hers, smiling sweetly at the tearful artist.

“Ignatz?” she softly addressed him one more time. “I have an idea, if you're able to listen.”

“You know you can tell me anything, Marianne.” he sniffled in reply. “What is it?”

“I can't marry you, but I think the next best thing would be to have you in my court? Officially, you would be hired as our artist-in-residence, but in private...” she began to blush, “we can be lovers. Committed. Just like me and Dimitri.” 

Ignatz was floored. His emotions were all over the place. This day has been wild already. First, he came to Edmund to propose marriage to Marianne, then he got rejected, and now maybe he wasn't being rejected? This was all so confusing, but he was pleased all the same.

“Wait...really?” he looked up at her, eyes wide and jaw slack. “Do you mean that?”

“I would never lie to you, Ignatz.” Marianne squeezed his hands to reassure him. “I really do care about you, and want you in my life. I promise, I'll tell Dimitri. I'm sure he will understand. I don't ever want to hurt him, just like I don't want to hurt you.”

“Y-yeah...” the artist slowly nodded his head. “I don't ever want to come between you and someone you love. I just...” he hiccuped, “I want to be a part of your life, too. I would gladly be your courtier if you'd have me. And...if you want to take me as a lover...I would be the happiest man in the world.”

“Then it's settled.” the holy woman beamed, corners of her eyes crinkling up so beautifully. “You shall be my artist and beloved courtier. We can even have a private exchanging of vows, if you wish.”

“That...that sounds wonderful!” Ignatz's whole countenance changed, lighting up with utter bliss that he could have even this amount of commitment to the woman he loved. “I don't know what I've done to deserve your kindness, Marianne, but I appreciate it more than I can say.”

“You don't have to say anything. Just trust in me. I promise I'll never hurt you.” 

“You could never hurt me, Marianne.” he put his glasses back on, face flushing when he saw her bright smile in full. “Not anymore.”

In response, Marianne pulled him in for a warm hug, squeezing him tightly and rubbing his back. Ignatz melted into her embrace, feeling the safest and most secure he's felt this entire long year. All that was left to do was to write their vows and pick a date for their private commitment ceremony.

Two weeks later, the pair met in Edmund's chapel at sunset, dressed in their best formal attire. This was not an official wedding, so there was no priest to officiate. Instead, Marianne appointed Linhardt to oversee the ceremony, Marianne flanked by Hilda and Ignatz by Lorenz. They decided that if they couldn't get legally married, they at least wanted to have their friends close at hand to witness their exchanging of vows.

“Dear friends and companions.” Linhardt began his quick speech. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the love between Lady Marianne von Edmund and her courtier, Ignatz Victor. I understand they have each written their own vows. Marianne, would you like to read yours first?”

“Thank you, Linhardt.” the holy woman nodded at the officiant before taking Ignatz's hands in hers and looking him in the eye with a warm smile. “Ignatz, my love...” she breathed, brown eyes welling with happy tears. “I can't begin to thank you enough for all you've done for me over the years. You were always so kind to me, even when I thought I didn't deserve kindness. You've shown me so much beauty, in your art and in your smile. I will never forget that day when you showed me the sunset on the outskirts of Garreg Mach...” she got choked up, blinking back tears as Hilda gently lay a hand on her back to support her. “...and I'll never forget how warm your hand was when you led me there. I'm so glad I get to hold those same hands, gifted in both art and war, for the rest of my life. I love you, Ignatz.”

Hilda and Lorenz smiled, trying not to cry themselves at their friend's beautiful vows. After a brief moment to collect himself, Ignatz looked to Lorenz for support. The nobleman nodded his head to encourage him, and so he spoke up.

“M-Marianne...” he stuttered, squeezing his beloved's hands. “Since the first time I met you, I've never been able to stop thinking about you. Your beauty, your thoughtfulness, your love of nature, and most of all, your unwavering kindness. You've been through so much hardship in your life, and I hope you know you never deserved an ounce of it. I know I can't change your past for you, but please allow me to do everything I can to make your... _our_ future together the happiest I can make it. It's what you deserve. I love you more than I ever thought possible, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Well, then.” Linhardt concluded the ceremony. “You may kiss your courtier.”

Marianne reached up, wrapped her arms around Ignatz's neck, and tenderly kissed him. Ignatz sighed, melting into the kiss and returning it with all the romance and passion in the world. Their friends applauded before the couple broke the kiss, looked at each other with wide smiles, and bounded towards their shared bedroom.

Once they arrived, the pair immediately got comfortable, shedding their formal dress in exchange for comfortable sleepwear. Once Ignatz got a look at Marianne in her blue silk nightgown, perfectly matching her now-loose, soft tresses, his jaw dropped once again.

“You're so beautiful, Marianne...” he breathed, astounded by his partner's radiant appearance, even when completely dressed down.

Marianne blushed at Ignatz's compliment, not used to people seeing her without her hair braided or makeup meticulously done. “Th-thank you.” she smiled, moving to lay down on the bed. “You're welcome to join me.”

Ignatz nodded enthusiastically as he lay down beside her, setting his glasses on the nearby nightstand.

“Do you...maybe...want to cuddle tonight?” the artist nervously asked. “We don't have to...consummate our relationship, per se...but I really want to hold you tonight.”

“Ignatz, that's so sweet.” his partner scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her head up against his chest. “I wouldn't imagine of turning this down. Not on our night.” she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. “You're so wonderful, Ignatz. Thank you for doing this.”

“You're very welcome, Marianne.” he replied, returning his arms around her, resting his chin atop her head. “My beautiful, beloved Marianne.” his eyes welled up again. “You have officially made me the happiest, luckiest man in the world to have you by my side. Officially married or no, this was all I could have ever asked for.”

“Me too, Ignatz.” Marianne breathed, snuggling closer to him as she drifted off to sleep. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm just a sucker for commitment ceremonies...and Marignatz. Although it isn't said, Marianne would definitely accept Ignatz's ring and wear it on a chain around her neck. She loves him as much as he loves her, and he deserves a permanent place in her life just as much as Dimitri does.


End file.
